Taken
by keir
Summary: ShigurexKyou/HatorixKyou ...Hatori and Shigure get it on with Kyou. The end. :3 swearing, sexual situations, PWP


Title: Taken

Author: Keir

Rating: R for smexual situations, oh yes. PWP

The Gist of Things: This fic has no redeeming qualities; it's just smut. XD Shigure and Hatori gettin' it on with Kyou, mmhmm. (Also getting worse at title names. D:)

* * *

Kyou growled at the sticker bush that was grasping his pants, trying to pop the little burrs off without the nettles catching his skin. He slunk along the ground, trying to avoid the gaze of the swiveling security cameras. It drove him insane; he was not a patient person.

When he reached the side of the house he needed, he waited three heartbeats for the camera to turn away. As soon as he was sure he was out of its peripheral vision he slid the door open and soundlessly moved inside. He pulled the door back, closing it in just enough time to remain undetected. His bare feet gathered warmth from the wood floor. It had been blazing hot that day and Japan was having an unexpected heatwave.

Hatori's office where he saw his patients was pristine as always. Books and papers stacked just so, any metal surface polished and shining. It smelled of the powder from latex gloves and antiseptic.

And scotch.

The ice in the tumbler on the desk shifted and clinked. Kyou leaned his back against the door frame, crossing his arms and taking in the scene. The dog of the family sat on the edge of the desk, the dragon looming over him in the light from one lamp. The standing man was taking the other's lips forcefully. Shigure's back was arched, head turned back to offer complete submission.

Kyou scowled. "You two are assholes."

The dog broke the kiss. "Oh, Kyou-kun, I didn't hear you come in." He wore the smug smile that told his words were a lie; Shigure heard everything.

Hatori didn't even look over as he picked up his drink, circling his desk to sit in his chair. He sipped, cubes of ice clicking against each other. "I hope you had no trouble getting here," he said in a deadpan voice.

The cat uncrossed his arms and stalked further into the room. "Oh, no trouble at all except someone must have had Akito install security systems," he growled, hair falling into his eyes.

Shigure batted his lashes. "People have reported hearing strange noises at night. Now it's probably just some stray animal..." He smirked at Kyou through lowered lashes. "But one can never be too careful. After all, it could be some strange pervert roaming around at night."

Kyou bristled at the implications the dog made. The older cousin laughed as he watched the other's shoulders tense, fists clenching. It was just too easy to get a rise out of the boy. Speaking of which...

The dog stood, walking over to the glaring cat. "We knew you would make it, Kyoukichi."

"Yeah, well, I almost decided not to come," the younger man said flippantly.

The grey-haired man moved closer, putting his hands on the other's bony teenage hips. "I'm glad you decided to come, Kyou-kun," he said huskily. The boy's eyes widened as Shigure's mouth came down on his. Kyou's eyes slid closed as he found his own back bowing in submission under Shigure's mouth. Shigure was always hot and heavy in his kisses; his tongue was in Kyou's mouth, his lips voraciously working against the cat's own as the younger cousin mewled.

Shigure broke the kiss, slanting a sly look at Hatori, who still sat sipping his drink. A trail of their mixed saliva ran down the side of the cat's mouth. The dog could smell the musky scent of the other two's arousal; he moved his hands around to push Kyou's khakis down a bit, exposing the curve at the top of the boy's buttocks. The cat gasped, pupils dilating as the dog dug fingers into his flesh and took his mouth again.Kyou struggled to breathe against the onslaught of Shigure's mouth. The fingers on his butt tightened, spreading the cheeks apart.

A month ago the cat had walked in on Shigure and Hatori in the heat of the moment, fucking against Shigure's refrigerator. The worst part was that Kyou was sure they had planned for him to find them like that, calling him over in the middle of the night saying it was important.

From then on he was caught like a rat in a trap.

Somehow he had landed himself in this sexual situation. The dog and the dragon had fallen on him that night at Shigure's house, caught in the height of passion, ignoring any protest he might have made.

And he had liked it. Oh, how he'd liked it. Spread out on the kitchen table he had been taken by both men that first night.

Then came the humiliation. Shigure and Hatori's trysts took place once a week and to be able to participate Kyou had to complete tasks. The first week he had had to go to Ayame's shop and purchase women's lingerie. When Ayame had asked why Kyou was buying the clothing, the cat had snarled that Shigure was making him buy them for his "research," then he had bolted. The second week he had been completely caught off guard as Hatori of all people had demanded he wear the lingerie from the week before. That was when he discovered that Hatori was just as much a pervert as Shigure or Ayame, he just hid it better. The third week they had made him go out to a restaurant with them and took turns fucking him in a bathroom stall.

This week he thought he had gotten out of doing anything extremely embarrassing; all they had asked was that he show up at Hatori's office instead of Shigure's house.

Bastards. Kyou had almost set off the alarms numerous times crawling and slinking his way to Hatori's.

He cried out as Shigure's fingertips prodded his sensitive back entrance. He tried to push Shigure away, terrified of his own lustful reaction. He turned his head to the side, trying to evade the amorous advance of the grey-haired man's lips, and found himself looking straight into Hatori's good eye.

Normally the dragon had a slow-burning passion, but Shigure's display of dominance over Kyou had him wanting. He grasped orange hair, yanking the boy's head back. His lips were firm where Shigure's were soft. Kyou's tongue sparred with his, desperately trying to fend off the the attack. The cat felt fingers prodding more steadily at his flesh and managed to disengage from the two men, panting and disheveled. He wiped at the saliva on his chin, circling away from the two _very_ predatory-looking cousins.

"Where do you think you're going, Kyou-chan?" Hatori asked; it drove the cat nuts when he called him that.

The orange-haired boy came to a stop warily behind the desk. "I want to know why I always have to be on the bottom."

The two other men gave each other amused looks. Hatori shrugged out of his business jacket and undid his tie. He removed his watch and threw it to the floor with the jacket, then reached to undo his trousers. He unzipped them then pulled the lip of his boxers down, letting his erect length spring out. Shigure untied the belt to his robe and let it slip from his shoulders, standing fully nude. The dragon's lips tilted up. "Suck us and we'll let you top one of us, your choice who."

The cat snarled; they knew he hated to give head. He hated the bitter, salty taste.

But...

He grimaced and walked out into the open. Hatori's hand encircled the base of his own penis, stroking gently.

"Take off your shirt," Shigure practically purred. The cat's lip lifted to bare teeth but he pulled his black t-shirt over his head. He slowly kneeled before the two, fierce eyes glaring.

"Good kitty," Hatori whispered, teasing a growl out of the cat's throat. He lightly grasped the base of his penis, guiding it to petulant pink lips.

Kyou hesitantly opened his mouth, moving forward and taking the head of Hatori's penis between his lips. He momentarily thought of biting down as payback. When he grimaced and tried to pull back to spit out the first taste of precum, Hatori grasped the back of his head to keep him still. Kyou glared and ran his tongue roughly along the underside, forcing the head to rub against the roof of his mouth. The dragon let out a hiss of breath and ran his thumb over the orange-haired boy's cheekbone.

Kyou found himself enjoying the other's reactions, not that he'd ever say it aloud. Who knew what kind of liberties those two would think they could take if he said something like that. He took the dragon's distraction to move back and spit out the awful taste.

Shigure moved forward, presenting his own hardened length. The dog still had his foreskin intact and had pushed it back from the head. He smiled impishly as Kyou ran his thumb over the tip of the other's sex, wiping the precum off on his pants. He took Shigure's penis into his mouth, slowly working his way down. The dog moaned, rubbing the cat's shoulders and neck. Kyou kept pushing forward, trying to fit as much as possible. The head hit the back of his throat and his gag reflex kicked in; Shigure groaned and thrust forward involuntarily. The cat pulled off him coughing and sputtering. "You asshole!" Shigure moaned at the lack of warmth, stroking himself.

Hatori impatiently rubbed his cock against Kyou's cheek and lips. "What, like you can't wait for your turn?" the cat snarled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. The dragon raised a brow imperiously. Kyou sighed and wrapped his lips around Hatori's penis, putting hands to hips to keep the older man from thrusting. He worked the soft skin with tongue and lips, paying special attention to the head.

Soon Shigure was groaning and whining so Kyou began light licks of his tongue, lapping like a cat at cream. Hatori angled in to receive some of the licks, enjoying the way Kyou's pink tongue darted in and out, the sight of it moving roughly over two penises.

Shigure, on the other hand, couldn't take it any more. He broke away to hastily grab a tube of lube, smearing it over his erection. He grabbed Kyou by the arm, yanking him up and throwing him face-first over the desk. The cat snarled and knocked over a pile of papers, sending them flying. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Shigure?"

The dog ignored him, yanking khaki cargo pants down tanned thighs. His hands separated pert cheeks. The first prod at his hole had the cat gasping and humping his hips forward; the second hit home. Kyou keened loudly at the feeling of being forced apart. Shigure's hard length was rubbing the most private and sensitive parts.

The dog and the dragon had found out quickly how loud their horny kitty could get the first time they had taken him; Kyou just couldn't keep his mouth shut. The throaty wailing continued as the dog began thrusting vigorously, the cat clawing at the desktop. The dog bore his hips painfully into the desk with each thrust while the dragon watched calmly.

It was over in minutes; Shigure never lasted too long. Hatori was always next, enjoying sloppy seconds.

The cat groaned, still unsatisfied and with Shigure's spunk running down his leg. The dragon lifted him up before he could get his bearings and laid him down on the freezing examination table. The cat squirmed as he realized what Hatori was doing. He was laying on the table with his feet in the stirrups as if visiting an OB/GYN. He snarled angrily but the dragon grasped his hips and pulled him down so his butt was over the edge of the table.

The dragon dug his fingers into tender thighs and maneuvered his cock to Kyou's abused entrance. He pushed the head in, then pulled back out. He repeated the action and Kyou began to squirm. Hatori did it again and again until the cat had fallen back, arching and mewling. He pressed himself forward, enjoying the show of the cat's body swallowing him. He thrust shallowly until Kyou was groaning and then screaming his name.

Hatori paused to glance at a somewhat-satiated Shigure who had pulled a chair over to watch the show, slowly stroking his half-hard penis.

Kyou felt like his heart would pound out of his chest as he panted. He grasped at Hatori's arms, digging nails in. "We had a deal!" he hissed.

The dragon bent over his prey, hands firmly cupping the backside of tan thighs. "You want to know why you're not on top, Kyou?" The boy stared at him irritably, his brows drawn down. Hatori put his mouth next to the younger boy's ear, breathing hotly. "Because you don't show initiative. You don't take." He straightened a little to look into crimson eyes. "Admit it that you won't show initiative because you like being on bottom. You like the feel of someone inside you, controlling you."

Kyou growled, digging nails in deeper.

"Say it, Kyou. Say you like getting fucked."

The cat stared at him as if he'd asked him to make love to Yuki. "What! No!"

Hatori shifted to grip Kyou's left thigh with his left hand and turned him a bit, exposing his rear. "Say it." The younger boy gave a feral show of teeth. The dragon lifted a brow and brought his right hand back, delivering a stinging slap to Kyou's ass; the boy yelped but didn't give in. By the fifth spank, though...

"All right, all right!" he shouted. He blushed violent red and looked away. "I like getting fucked," he mumbled.

"Louder."

The cat thought to protest, but when Hatori's hand lifted again he thought better. "I like getting fucked," he mumbled a bit louder. The dragon pushed forward a little with his hips; Kyou groaned. "Oh god, oh god..."

"Louder." Hatori began precise thrusts while Shigure grinned from the sidelines, now fully erect again; Kyou had that effect on him.

The cat arched, grasping at anything he could. "I like getting fucked!" he moaned loudly, Hatori's cock inside him rubbing against that special little spot. "Oh, fuck...fuck me, ahhhh..."

The dragon felt an extra rush of excitement at Kyou's sexy little moans. He grasped Kyou's thigh and turned him till he was on his side facing Shigure. The dog looked appreciatively at the view of Kyou's arms sprawled on the table, his hair half covering his face and his shaft bobbing with the force of Hatori's thrusts. "Now, touch yourself so Shigure can see."

The cat hesitantly reached a hand down to touch his own length. The brunette shuddered, enjoying this uncertain and lewd side of Kyou; he knew he couldn't last much longer. He began fucking Kyou in earnest, cock pounding into the boy. The younger cousin cried out, mewling and writhing, gripping his own erection and pumping. Shigure stood and crossed to the two, still touching himself. He shot Hatori a sly look out the corner of his eyes.

Sweat beaded on Hatori's brow and Kyou could tell his climax was close as he started to lose rhythm. The cat gave short, rough rubs to the underside of his hard-on, just under the head and came with a hoarse shout. The sight of a sweaty, tousled, blushing Kyou coming was enough to set the other men off. Hatori's hips jerked forward in short, swift strokes as he emptied his seed into Kyou where Shigure had before him. The dog bowed his head as he brought himself to release, spattering the cat's stomach with his cum.

Kyou slumped, breathing hard against the examination table, his limbs sprawling. Shigure was rubbing his hands over the cat's back and thighs with a self-satisfied dreamy look. The dragon leaned over and whispered into his orange-haired lover's ear: "Next week, bring us something we can tie you up with."

* * *

Totally random, but Kyou is like 19 in this fic. I've written it so he no longer lives with Shigure.

I read smutty stories all day. I thought it was the least I could do to write one to share with other people. XD Almost done with the second chapter of Gone Away, it's so depressing, haha.


End file.
